Conversations
by PUCKABRINALOVER
Summary: The Grimm's can sometimes be very talkative, sometime they're shy, and sometimes they argue but each conversation they have is unique and important in it's on way. Follow the Grimm's through their most interesting, embarrassing, and inspirational ones. Previously a one-shot now a series of one-shots. Enjoy:)!
1. The Old Man

**Hi I'm PUCKABRINALOVER this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it! It's a one shot. It was originally for Stargirl FanFiction then the Penderwick Series FanFiction but now it's here! Enjoy!**

Conversations

Alone an old man sits on a bench outside everyday. He stares off into space deep in thought. He smiles to himself once in a while probably reliving old, happy memories. He knows his days are getting short so he enjoys them while he can remembering all that happened in his wonderful life. No one talks to him, I wonder if he cares. Maybe he wants someone to listen to the stories of events that happened to him but no one will. No one has the time to sit down for a mere five minutes and listen to him speak. It probably would make him happy for his last few months and years, to know someone might be passing along his stories. One might say, "Hey! Some old guy on a bench told me a story about a coconut falling on his head," to a friend. Someone even might take that idea and turn it into a book. All the old man wants is someone to notice all the funny, joyful, eventful moments life brings that we cannot avoid. That's why I, Daphne Grimm made it my goal of the year to sit down and have a one on one conversation with this man with no interruptions or distractions.

Patches of skin on shins poked out of my yellow dress. Yellow for friendship. The bare skin seared on the hot, black, metal benched that soaked in the summer sunlight. The man looked over and nodded hello. I decided it was now or never.

"Hello! How are you?" I chirped, "Wonderful weather isn't it? Summer just fills me with life. Brings back so many joyous memories." The man chuckled ever so quietly to himself, "Why it is. Sitting here really makes me realize way life should be. Peaceful and happy with people living life to the fullest. And yes I've had my hard times but what or who would I be without them. Defiantly not who I am today. Without them I wouldn't have learned from them or learned to enjoy them because, even though it was hard at the time, they brought bigger more happier things into my life. When I sit on this bench I choose which memories to relive. Some are hard one others are my fondest, some are my regrets or mistakes and others are my most boring memories like when I used to take baths when I was a young boy. Whatever memory it is or whatever memory is to come I've learned to try and not avoid it and to let life do it's magic to me. Whatever is to happen in the future I'm not going to try to pass them by, I'm going to live through them even if they hurt. I let nature take control and I connect to the Earth. That's how I think people should live."

He paused to take a breath and I let his words sink in. Then he continued, "One of my most fondest memories from summer is dancing in the rain with my wife and kids during a summer thunder storm. Lightning flashed around us but we danced like there was no tomorrow and with no worries in the world. Sadly they aren't with me anymore but reliving the memories makes me feel like they are with me now. What I want most before I go is for people to know how they should live and how they should realize they don't need to avoid bad things because they make us better and how it's okay to grieve but at one point you need to stop grieving, pick yourself up and dust yourself, and continue on with life. I hope that people will some day acknowledge my thoughts and stories." It had gotten dark and I noticed I should be getting home. I did not wanting to end this perfect moment but I knew that I would be causing others stress.

"I wish I could stay here forever. I could listen to you forever! I wish that people will sit down and listen to you because you hold important, wise thoughts that are what life is about! I'm so angry! People should just listen to you instead of being on their devices all the time. You are what matters not some stupid teen show! I promise you I will tell people your stories and spread your knowledge! I will come back and listen to you! I might even bring friends…"

"Thank you for listening to me. It means enough as it is for only one person to listen to me. One person is enough to make a difference especially someone like you. Life is short and you have to live it to it's fullest. That's what I want you to know. Thank you. Thank you so much, it feels good to have someone know my teachings. Thank you." He cut me off of my bitter ramblings. I cycled off on my bicycle and smiled all the way.

Now whenever I see this man, whether it's with Sabrina or by myself, I cry and wave and smile in fear that there are not enough days left for him to spread his stories, life lessons, and knowledge to the world.

_**So I hope you guys like it! Please review!**_


	2. Update

Hi everyone! I said this was going to be a one-shot but have decided against it! I've been having a lot of ideas that I think are not too shabby. This is just an author's note but the next chapter, which is most likely already posted. I don't know exactly how many I will post but hopefully there will be a few. Feel free to put any requests in through PM or reviews! Ideas would be great!

I am currently working on a Fault In Our Stars collab fanfic with SameSamantha312! Go check her out! Her work is very unique and wonderful! I am also working on a story for WinterMagic1's challenge, The Irish Lass's challenge, and Flying Utterly's challenge. Hopefully those will be posted soon… (I wouldn't expect them up anytime soon)


	3. Parker's Parent part 1

Summary: Ally surprises her family with an announcement that Parker and his family were coming to dinner. Little do Sabrina and Puck know who the parents are.

**Surprise?**

"Mom, Dad, I have an announcement-"

"Let me guess, you're getting married?" Emma's question was met with a glare not only from her mother but her older sister as well. Her father just smirked at his older daughter as a blush descended among her face.

"No! Parker and his parents are coming over for dinner tonight!"

"So you're actually serious with this guy. Hasn't he broken up with you like 96 times?

"Emma leave her alone. Ally why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've been more prepared-"

"Really Grimm! You're letting our daughter's 'boyfriend' come to dinner! I don't want some filthy, sneaky boy coming into our house with her!" Puck Goodfellow yelled in exasperation.

"Stinkpot! Give the kid a chance. He could be nice and not just using her!" a slightly annoyed Sabrina Goodfellow, formerly Sabrina Grimm, stated.

"Fine! But I'll make his life living hell-"

"Just please don't prank his family," Sabrina sighed. She knew whatever she said wouldn't stop her husband from pranking her daughter's boyfriend. She thought it was cute, though. He was very protective of the one he loved, especially now that she was pregnant with their third child and their daughter had a boyfriend.

~Later that night~

_DDDDIINNGG DDOONNGG_

"I'll get it!" Emma yelled not waiting for an answer as she was already at the door, hands on the doorknob. Her family followed her close behing. Allison wrung her hands nervously, Puck was fuming, and Sabrina was exhausted. Without a glance back Emma swung the door open.

"Hi Parker," Allison's voice was weak so unlike how it usually was.

"You must be the Goodfellows! My son has told me wonderful things about your daughter," With this Parker and Ally blushed, "My name is Bradley-_Sabrina Grimm?_" Bradley quickly put his arm down from a hand shake offer. Puck protectively put his arm around Sabrina. She quickly shared a worried glance with Puck. They were both thinking the same thing, "_Oh God"_.

"Hey mom? Isn't that your ex?" Emma asked obviously oblivious to the tension and awkwardness of the whole situation. Sabrina cringed. This night couldn't get any worse.

**Cliffhanger! This is a two-shot. Please review! I kind of liked this, it was okay. I don't really know if Sabrina should be pregnant again. I just added it for more drama later on. See ya guys next post! Tata :P**


	4. Parker's Parents part 2

**Surpirse II**

"So Sabrina how are you?" Bradley's voice was calm but hinted with bitterness. Bradley looked the same, just older. He was now probably in his early forties but Sabrina and Puck still looked like they did when they were at that first wedding.

Dinner had long since passed and none of the adults noticed that the kids had left the table. Everyone was stuck in their own cloud of awkwardness.

"I've been good. I'm actually pregnant with my third child. My job is bursting with business. Puck is actually the king of faerie," Puck's chest puffed up with pride, "My family is great. Their detective business is doing well. My sister just gave birth to twins. How is your life?" Sabrina's voice was guarded and edgy.

Last time they had spoke had not gone well. After Puck crashed their wedding, Sabrina could not stop grinning. Bradley had gotten so mad that he attacked Puck. He was screaming at her and her family. He said things that were hurtful. Things like, "I should have known you were another one of those everafter freaks!", "I guess you'll be in your natural habitat with that messed up _thing_, "If I'd known you were like the rest of them, I would have left you sooner. I never actually loved you,". He had spat out each one, punched Puck, and walked out leaving one angry Sabina behind. She knew that she hadn't loved him and after what he said she was sure she would always hate his guts.

"Life's been good. My business is doing great as well. My wife actually couldn't make it tonight because she was going to our younger daughter's play. Parker's a handful but I love him," Bradley would every so often nervously laugh, "Look. I'm sorry I was such a big jerk, Sabrina. Is Puck even treating you right? Are you sure you love him? You'd be way better of with me."

"Are you kidding me Bradley of course I love him. I guess I loved you but not in that type of way, in a way I was with you so I could make myself into something I was not. I have always loved Puck and he is the one, and I know its hard to believe, that keeps me sane. I need him. It's a little late for an apology. What you said was cruel and offensive to my family. Marrying Puck was the best decision I ever made. I think it's time you should go-" She was cut off by Emma

"MOOOOOOOOM ALLY AND PARKER ARE KISSING!"

"Oh they better not be!" With that Puck sprinted up the stair. All Sabrina could do was sigh. Why had she ever agreed to this.

"I guess we should be going now. For good. Its been nice talking to you Sabrina. Take care," It was Bradley again. She tuned him out. She was to mad at him to talk. Who did he think he was walking into their house acting like he could win her back. Telling her who she loved, who she was better off with. She knew who she loved and who she should be with and it wasn't him. It never had been. It was always meant to be Puck and her. She was glad of that. She was perfect where she was now with her family. She loved them no matter what. No matter if her daughter was kissing the son of her almost husband. No matter if her younger daughter really should learn to keep her mouth shut. They were her family and no one could bring then apart.

**SORRY FOR THE ABRUPT ENDING THERE ARE TORNADO WARNINGS IN MY TOWN SO I GOTTA RUN. I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS SORRY. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Wait what was that?

** I think I said in the last chapter that I'd try to update more often. What a lie that was! Sorry for the false news. Hopefully I'll be more efficient about updating. Any who here's the chapter. Oh I almost forgot but feel free o give me any one shot ideas. I am open to any ideas and prompts.**

**DISCLAMER: I sadly don't own SG**

Wait… what was that

Veronica's delighted squeal could be heard throughout all of Ferryport Landing. What Veronica had received in the mail had been anticipated among the Grimm household for weeks now. So of course when Henry Grimm heard his wife's giggling and squealing, he couldn't help but feel angry. Very angry.

Manila envelope was shredded up and strewn about the floor. Elegant and loopy writing carefully formed words along the faint yellow, cardstock invitation. The invite was decorated in stenciled, gold banners and curves, which gave the card a professional appeal, so unlike the people it was from. Veronica clutched this card, knuckles turning white, like it was the last thing on Earth. All Henry could do was sigh, his worst nightmare had come true, and this time nothing was going to interrupt stop it from happening.

"Henry, why would you give Puck your blessing if you didn't want him to marry her?" Veronica was utterly confused and annoyed at her husband childish antics.

"I didn't think he'd actually do it. I thought he didn't have the guts or was mature enough! I wanted to see if he would run off-"

"He's grown up Henry! You said it yourself. You told Sabrina that you knew she'd be happier with Puck than Bradley at the wedding! What's done id done. She's happy and deep down so are you," Veronica had a point. If anyone was acting immature it was Henry. Puck had grown up he didn't lose his mischievous side but it ha calmed down to be bearable. The whole reason he had left Sabrina was to try to convince his mom! Veronica knew that Henry was sad that his baby girl was growing up but she also knew they had forever so why waste it hung up over something that wasn't true.

"Henry I know your sad," Veronica started again. She gently rubbed his back, "She's all grown up. Heck as much as I'm excited, I mean I've been waiting for this day for 15 to 16 years, I'm sad. What happened to all those years? Where did they go? But like they say if you love something let it go. We have forever! There is no way we could make her stay with us forever. She's still our little girl just older and more mature, but not that much. We'll see her all the time! Soon we'll have little girls and boys just like her to watch! Stop hiding, I know you're just as excited as I am,"

"I… I guess your right, Ronnie. Thanks. He's not the worst man in the world," Henry muttered his voice barely audible.

"Finally! We're getting somewhere-!"

"He might actually be the best. For her anyway,"

"Wait… what was that?"


	6. Romantic Comedy

**Okay before I begin, I must apologize for my long absence. I had to take a break because of many family things that happened but are getting better now. Hopefully now I'll get back on track and start writing again! Over my absence I've grown as a writer and improved so I most likely will be editing my past stories as well. Enjoy! It's good to be back! :)**

Sabrina knew, as she sat in the dark theater, that the movie she was watching had attracted tears. In fact, she was starting to get choked up. She knew she wasn't the only one getting teary-eyed either, she heard sobs and sniffles erupt all over the theater. But what surprised her the most was her boyfriend, who was face was buried in the crook of his elbow, was sobbing. It wasn't your average cry; it was a full out bawl, rivers of tears flooding your face, choking on salty tears, gasping for air.

For some reason Puck was distraught over this movie. He was killing his ego and reputation, which he knew had deflated since entering the theater. He couldn't help the tears! They were pouring out against his will. Puck had managed to convince himself they were manly tears and that he was overdue for a cry. Much to his dismay, Sabrina wasn't buying it and had long since tried to contain her snickers and smirk. Puck was mad at himself for crying, why wasn't his body obeying him! One final sob wracked Puck's body as the movie came to a close, he then proceeded to wipe his dripping nose on his already mud crusted, old, never fading green hoodie. Sabrina cringed, wondering why she had fallen for this messy monster.

He couple got up, adjusting to the lights that started to turn on again. They made their way through the yellow seas of buttery popcorn covered isles towards the red sign marking the exit doors. Sabrina looked over at Puck and smirked seeing his red, puffy eyes and tear stained face. He looked up and met her eyes frowning as her smirk grew.

"Please Grimm, I don't need your teasing right now. The Trickster King shed a few manly tears out of disgust and disbelief at those peasants on the screen who were desperate and stupid" Puck puffed his chest and strung his arm around his girlfriend.

Sabrina snorted, "Please, you were crying waterfalls! Hate to break it to you Stink Pot but you were crying, in fact you were sobbing!" She laughed at Puck's horrified expression. Puck looked at her scared, he was caught!

"It's not my fault, it was supposed to be a sad movie. I'm sure if you look at the title it'll say, this movie is a heart wrencher,"

"Puck, it was a romantic comedy."

Puck frowned but started his trademark grin started to make its appearance. He laughed and looked over affectionately at his girlfriend who smiled back at him. He was all right with her seeing him cry. Puck planted a slobbery kiss on her forehead, which she wiped off but laughed. He knew she wouldn't judge him but instead would help him after all if they were going to be married she would have to see him cry! Little did he know that Sabrina was planning revenge for all his pranks, starting with the one thing that she will never let him forget, his emotions during romantic comedies.

**Okay so that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Review, PM me for suggestions, and thanks so much for reading! Sorry again for not posting in the longest time! Hopefully I'll have more chapters for you guys soon! Also please comment on anything I need to work on but please no hate! Haters gonna hate, I'm just gonna shake! ;)**


	7. Father He Never Had

**Hey guys! Whoa two updates in two days! I think it's a new record! Thanks so much for all your reviews, views, and requests! They mean so much to me! You guys are the nicest! So today is a different one-shot, no romance or fluff between Puck and Sabrina… this is a story between the relationship of Jake and Puck requested by someone who reviewed as a guest called Coolofthecool! Thanks for your awesome idea and to everyone else who suggested plots! Don't worry I am getting to those soon and they are greatly appreciated! Now without further or due let's get into the story!**

Puck winced. Pain seared through his left leg where a large gash had made an appearance on his leg. His crimson blood started to dry up and crack creating red routes along his body. He pounded his fist on the ground scolding himself for being so stupid to believe that teasing the dragon would get him the golden pendent it was guarding. The said pendent was a rare item; only one of it's kind, that Jake and himself had been searching for for months. This item was the last item they were going to collect before heading back to Ferryport Landing after their long expedition. The duo had finally been able to track down precious article in Belgium. Puck really enjoyed Belgium; he made a mental note to bring Sabrina here sometime. Not only was the lifestyle right up his alley but the food was delicious. All his favorites in one place! He could not believe it! The place was also very pretty but that didn't compare to the food in Puck's mind.

"Jesus Puck! What were you thinking?" Jake Grimm stated, his voice very gruff. They had been able to retrieve the pendent but had paid the price of the dragon's wrath and Puck's injury. He cautiously wiped the cut down with rubbing alcohol then proceeded to stitch it back up. Of course Jake had been very frightened to see Puck down. The long journeys with him had drawn the two close together. Jake started to see Puck as the son he never had or will have since his heart was broken when his finance was murdered. Jake had found it hard to find love again and had sought out to travel to busy himself and distract him from his internal suffering. Puck filled some of those holes with his humor and presence. He would not let a dragon kill Puck like it had to Briar. Losing two people he deeply cared about could not happen He sighed with relief when he saw Puck was alive and breathing. He had suffered a blow but it was nothing he couldn't handle with bandages and potions.

Puck was grateful that Jake was there. He had become more than just an "uncle" to him. His humor and personality resembled his own which made him connect strongly with Jake. He started seeing as a mentor and the father he never really had. He admired strength physically and mentally, his magic skills, his knowledge, and not to mention his charm… especially with the ladies. Jake had taught him lessons he'd hold on to forever. He really cared for Jake and was glad he was like his father figure, not that he'd ever admit it, even to Sabrina whom he also had gotten very close to over the year. So close that Jake was on him about when he was going to make the next move much to Henry's dismay. A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Jake who began to talk.

"Puck please me more careful. I'm sure Sabrina would want you back in one piece," Jake smirked and a blush began to creep onto Puck's face, "I care about you Puck and I need you here on this journey. Remember what I always say, think then fight."

Puck nodded genuinely. He grinned he got what Jake was saying and he was happy.

"Right back at you Jakester. Maybe next time I'll stop to give the dragon a kiss!" Jake ruffled Puck's mess of curly hair and slightly pushed him.

"No problem son" Jake chirped. He turned and smiled at Puck who graciously returned the favor.

Boy did it feel good to finally have a dad, even if it wasn't his real father.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I had a really fun time writing this and really like it! I'm not the best at dialogue but I'm getting there. I got to do a little research on Belgium and now have a strong desire to go their. I picked Belgium randomly but then realized what a perfect match it is! I also learned a little something too! Anyways, review, suggest, and enjoy! Have a nice night! And to whomever is reading the author's note please answer this, "What weighs more a pound of feathers or a pound of bricks" this is one of my favorites even if it isn't too hard!**


	8. The Enjoyment in Silence

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm back after a long, long, incredibly long time. I have sort of gone of the grid. I've been incognito, reading every new story and sometimes even reviewing as a guess. I have been watching this fandom and all of your stories (though that wording sounds somewhat creepy and mysterious). I don't know why I didn't just log on. I have actually had a very large media break but now I am back. I recognize that I am not consistent updater and also am a hypocrite. I know I go an extended amount of months before updating, so I have decided to update when I can. I apologize to all out there who wish otherwise. Obviously, if this weren't just one-shots I would be doing a better job of updating but since it is just a collection of one pagers, I thought that every once in a while a fresh update will be enjoyable. Short, sweet, and surprising! I recently was selected as an ambassador for a leadership project in my state and with swim team and school, I am constantly busy but miss the enjoyment of just writing what's in my mind ****living in my imagination! Well without further ado, let's get into the story!**

It was mornings like these; laying, wrapped up in her plump comforter with rays of sun pouring through the window, Sabrina realized how happy she was. Sure it sounded cliché; the morning sun dancing along her skin as it peaked over the horizon, the crisp spring air filled with chirping birds, and the light snore of her husband beside her but she lived for these moments. She had grown to love moments like these, though she would only admit it to herself- God knows the never-ending torment she'd have to endure if her husband found out. She sighed contently as she pulled the arm laced around her waist tighter. She snugged deeper into Puck's warm embrace trying not to wake him. A small smile graced her lips as she took in the sight of husband being illuminated by the sun through the curtains. It gave him an angelic glow, something so ironic when compared to his trickster like behavior.

Sabrina had accepted her abnormal life. In fact, she had grown to adore it with all of its craziness and absurdity. She came to love her everafter community enjoying everyone and everything. Sabrina had experienced too much devastation and loss to let her family and life, though infinite, pass her by. But, though accustomed to that lifestyle, a bit of normality was refreshing. She was surprised at how much normal events occurred in her not so average life. For instance, her current place in bed on a Saturday morning. The simple event of waking to a beautiful day after a peaceful sleep had a certain familiarity that she could rely on to resort to when everything was hectic or chaotic in her life. Whether she was defending a bozo that zapped a person with a magic wand for walking slowly, or was performing queenly duties in Faerie under Tatiana's strict eye, Sabrina could fall back onto the relaxation of waking with her husband on a sunny day.

Beside her, Puck shifted making her question if he was awake or not. His eyes fluttered but remained shut as he took a deep breath in. For a while everything was still, both awake but finding comfort in each other's arms. Finally, with one eye peeking open, Puck spoke.

"Morning Grimm," he mumbled into her hair planting a kiss on her head. It was an action so normal but of which still caused a light blush to rise onto Sabrina's cheeks. After a full year of marriage she still avoid the pink her cheeks turned to.

Through her blush, she grinned, "Hey Fairyboy. Slept like a rock?" Puck winked at her causing her blush to return. Smacking his arm, she watched as his eyes drifted close. They both relaxed, enjoying one another's presence, content with where they were at that moment. A comfortable silence filled them and Sabrina was once again struck with happiness. She smiled feeling lucky and completed by how perfect everything was at that time. Through her eyelashes, she saw Puck smirk, his closed eyes crinkling in amusement. Her pleasure turned to unease as she awaited to find out what devilish scheme he was thinking up. She was soon met with a loud, unpleasant fart that caused her head to spin shooting Puck a glare.

"Good grief!" she mumbled but despite herself she grinned. Laugh tumbled out both their mouths. _So much for perfect mornings._ Though filled with the odious scent, Sabrina knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Ta daaaa! Hope you enjoyed! Please review any critiques, thoughts, or suggestions for this piece or future one-shots! Thanks for reading! This idea came to me as I was walking home from a friend enjoying the beautiful weather! Man, spring really gets me thinking, haha anyways, thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
